Continuer à t'aimer
by EternelSunshine
Summary: Derek et Stiles sont sortit ensemble, se sont aimés puis se sont séparés. Et maintenant, Stiles revient après deux ans d'absence, un nouveau petit ami sous le bras. Mais qui a dit qu'ils avaient tourné la page ?


Bienvenu tout le monde sur ce nouvel OS de ma part. Le 4ème si je ne me trompe pas. C'est un nouveau Sterek mais je ne me laisse jamais de les imaginer tous les deux. Cet OS m'a pris quelques mois à écrire, faute de temps mais aussi car j'ai eu énormément de mal à retranscrire mes idées comme je le souhaitais. Alors, je ne suis pas toute fière de ce que donne cet OS mais je ne pouvais pas passer plus de temps à m'énerver dessus, je préfère le publier et arrêter d'y penser.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**NOTE 1** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ils sont la propriété de J. Davis.

**NOTE 2** : Les paroles sont extraites de la chanson L'équilibre de Kyo.

**NOTE 3** : C'est un UA. Tout le monde est humain. Derek et Stiles ont seulement 2 ou 3 ans de différence.

* * *

><p><em>On me dit que tu vas bien<em>

_Que tu as refait ta vie_

_Et qu'il n'est pas du tout comme moi_

_Qu'il ne te fera jamais souffrir_

_Mais moi je n'vais pas bien_

_Moi je n'ai pas refait ma vie_

_Je me retrouve juste comme un con_

_Dans une mauvaise comédie romantique_

_A écouter nos chansons_

_A regarder nos vieux films_

_Jusqu'à connaître par cœur_

_Les premières lettres qu'on s'est écrites_

- Derek ?

**D**erek suspendit son geste alors même qu'il allait attraper quelques fruits et se retourna pour faire face au shérif Stilinski de la ville de Beacon Hills. C'était une petite ville mais Derek avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter de croiser le shérif le plus possible depuis plusieurs mois. Le shérif avait un cadi rempli de nourriture, ce qui était étonnant puisque l'homme vivait seul depuis près de deux ans à présent. Et Derek était assez certain que depuis, Stilinski se nourrissait essentiellement de pizzas, hamburger et plats surgelés en tout genre. Alors, voir son chariot rempli de fruits, légumes et de nourriture saine ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule réponse : Stiles revenait.

**L**e shérif attrapa le regard de Derek envers le chariot et il grimaça.

- Stiles revient à la maison pour les vacances.

- Oh ! Vous devez être content.

- Oui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était rentré à la maison.

_**D**eux ans_, pensa Derek mais il se retint de le préciser.

- Derek, je suis un peu gêné d'être celui qu'il te le dit mais…

**I**l se frotta la nuque – un geste exécuté mille et une fois par Stiles – et Derek comprit immédiatement. Stiles ne revenait pas seul. Il était accompagné. Il avait un petit copain. Il savait que cela arriverait un jour, il n'allait pas se voiler la face. Il avait eu sa chance avec l'être parfait que Stiles était et il l'avait foiré. Et même si Derek était encore raide dingue de lui, il avait foiré. C'était de sa faute et il comprenait que Stiles refasse sa vie.

- Je dois y aller, prévint-il Stilinski.

- Bien sûr.

**A**près un dernier maigre sourire, Derek contourna l'homme de loi. Il s'entendait bien avec John Stilinski. C'était un homme bon, un shérif très compétent et un père compréhensif. Toutes les qualités requises pour en faire un homme bien.

- Derek ? l'appela une nouvelle fois le shérif.

- Oui ?

- J'ai su que tu avais rénové la maison. Je suis désolé de ne pas être encore passé la voir.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Je passerais la semaine prochaine. Sans faute, promit-il.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>tiles poussa la porte du loft et couru pour se jeter sur le canapé au côté de Derek. Hale tourna la tête sur son petit ami qui passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant à lui pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant quelques secondes, Derek ne bougea pas les lèvres avant de répondre au baiser avec autant d'ardeur que Stiles. Le tirant de plus en plus, Stiles s'étala sur le canapé, attirant Derek sur lui. Afin de ne pas écraser le lycéen, Derek se retint de justesse sur ses avant bras mais Stiles passa ses jambes autour de la taille du plus vieux pour le forcer à se coller à lui. Derek gémit et recula pour lâcher les lèvres de Stiles.

- En quel honneur ?

- J'ai reçu la réponse pour Berkeley. J'ai été accepté !

- Bébé ! s'exclama Derek. C'est génial ! Je suis fier de toi.

**S**tiles reprit les lèvres de Derek entre les siennes avant que Derek ne recule une nouvelle fois. « _Et Stanford_ ? » demanda-t-il. Stiles lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas encore de réponse avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>ohn Stilinski ouvrit la porte d'entrée dès qu'il entendit la voiture s'arrêter dans l'allée. L'éternelle Jeep bleue de son fils lui avait manquait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Stiles descendit du côté conducteur avec une grâce n'appartenant bien qu'à lui et John s'empressa de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

- Bonjour papa.

- Bienvenu à la maison fils.

**L**e shérif serra son fils plus fort pendant encore de longues minutes avant de se reculer en entendant une deuxième portière claquer. Le jeune homme qui en sortie approchait des vingt cinq ans, un mètre quatre vingt peut-être, brun aux cheveux ondulés sur la nuque, les yeux verts. John lui trouva une légère ressemblance avec Derek. Environ de même âge, Derek était plus grand avec les cheveux plus courts. Quant à la couleur des yeux, celle de Derek était inimitable.

- Papa, je te présente Justin.

- Enchanté monsieur, salua-t-il en tendant la main.

- Bonsoir, répondit John en serrant la main en retour.

**P**uis il passa un bras autour des épaules de Stiles, l'attirant vers lui puis vers la maison. « _Allez raconte moi tout mon fils_ » pressa-t-il. Stiles adressa un mince sourire d'excuse à son petit ami : il savait que la présentation serait dure et il l'avait prévenu. Justin était le premier petit ami qu'il ramenait à la maison – et son premier petit ami tout court – depuis sa rupture avec Derek. Mais Justin avait été le seul à savoir briser la carapace. Cela ne faisait que trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble officiellement mais Justin avait donné du sien durant des mois sans ne jamais rien lâcher. Mais il savait que la rencontre avec son père serait difficile parce que son père adorait Derek comme son propre fils.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>erek entra dans la chambre de Stiles lorsqu'il reçut une enveloppe en plein visage. Surpris, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et rattrapa celle-ci avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il releva la tête et fixa Stiles, allongé sur son lit, la tête enfoui dans son oreiller. Quoi que cela puisse être, Derek était assez certain que cela avait un rapport avec l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il baissa la tête et la retourna pour tomber sur le logo de Stanford. Aïe ! Peut-être avait-il eu un refus.

**D**erek jeta l'enveloppe en direction du bureau et s'allongea sur le dos de Stiles, plongeant sa tête dans le cou de l'adolescent. Stiles gémit et gigota avant d'enfoncer la tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller, laissant plus d'espace à Derek qui grignota la peau du cou.

- Que disait la lettre ? Tu as été refusé ? chuchota-t-il.

- Non, je suis admis.

- C'est génial Stiles. Je suis fier de toi.

- Ouais. Mais je ne vais pas y aller.

**D**erek se redressa d'un coup, à cheval sur les fesses de son petit ami. Stanford était le rêve de Stiles. Depuis qu'il était môme et qu'il avait vu un film où le héros y faisait ses études. Cela pouvait semblait futile et surtout comme étant une décision de gamin mais non, Stiles semblait avoir réfléchi mûrement sur son choix.

- Mais c'est ton rêve.

- Ouais mais en fait, je ne veux pas te laisser et puis il y a mon père…

- Je veux pas que tu renonce à ton rêve pour moi, arrête. Et ton père est un grand garçon, il s'en sortira très bien.

- J'ai déjà pris ma décision Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>tiles avait préparé le dîner comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté la maison et le shérif se faisait un bonheur de retrouver la cuisine de son fils. Certes, il avait suivi les réglementations de son fils avec soin sur le besoin de manger des légumes et de limiter sa consommation de malbouffe mais jamais son niveau de cuisinier n'atteindrait celui de Stiles ou de feu sa femme, Claudia. Et à plusieurs reprises, il s'était pris un bon hamburger ou une boîte de beignets succulents à la boulangerie dans le centre ville.

**J**ohn était donc en bout de table, Stiles à sa droite et à sa gauche, le nouvel petit ami de celui-ci, un certain Joey ou était-ce Jack ? Jake ? Le shérif ne s'en souvenait plus et quelle importance, cela pouvait-il y avoir au final ? Stiles ne resterait pas ce Jeff (?) bien longtemps. Il leur donnait à partir de cet instant trois semaines maximum. Pas une de plus. Même si d'après ce que lui avait dit Stiles, cela faisait déjà deux ou trois mois qu'ils se fréquentaient.

- Alors, Julio…

- C'est Justin, papa, intervint Stiles.

- Oui, oui, balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main. Que faites-vous comme études ?

- Je suis en maîtrise d'histoire.

- Il semblerait que tu es un style d'homme Stiles.

- Papa ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ?! Derek a également fait une maîtrise d'histoire. Sais-tu qu'il travaille actuellement au musée de la ville ?

- Non, marmonna Stiles. Je ne savais pas.

- Il travaille aussi comme historien à la bibliothèque et je lui ai trouvé une place de consultant à la station. Il nous aide beaucoup sur quelques affaires.

- Tant mieux pour lui, papa.

- Qui est Derek ? demanda Justin.

- Tu n'as pas parlé de Derek à Julien ? Ca m'étonne de toi, Stiles, tu n'as eu que son nom à la bouche pendant des années.

- Ca suffit, murmura méchamment son fils.

- Derek est son ancien petit ami, indiqua le shérif en faisant fi de son fils et Justin lança un regard interrogateur à Stiles. Vous êtes resté quoi ? Trois ans ensemble ?

**L**e regard de Justin se fit de plus en plus surpris sur Stiles et celui-ci s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Voilà l'exacte raison pour laquelle Stiles avait tant douté à revenir à Beacon Hills. Derek. Cet homme que tout le monde en ville semblait détester quand Stiles était la seule personne à voir le bien en lui, était maintenant la coqueluche de cette même foutue ville.

- Il a retapé sa maison, l'avertit le shérif lorsque Stiles reprit la conversation. Et elle en avait bien besoin. Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de voir quelles amélioration il a faite mais je ne manquerais pas d'aller voir. On en avait longuement parlé et je lui avais même proposé de l'aider mais il a visiblement décidé de le faire seul. Je ne sais même pas s'il a fait appel à une entreprise.

- Quelle importance ?

- Aucune. Je me demande simplement pourquoi il ne m'a pas demandé d'aide.

- C'est Derek, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

**E**t c'était la seule explication qu'il avait à donner. Au début de sa relation avec Derek – et même avant lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des connaissances ou amis – Stiles cherchait une explication pour chaque action, chaque parole, chaque geste de Derek et puis il était tombé amoureux pour ce que Derek était réellement : un homme de peu de mots mais au grand cœur, attentionné et au final romantique. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus grand des romantiques, c'est vrai mais Stiles ne s'en plaignait pas parce qu'il savait que Derek l'aimait et qu'il faisait des efforts pour lui. Alors où est ce que cela avait merdé entre eux, Stiles ne serait pas le dire mais un jour, il n'y avait plus rien eu entre eux.

- Tu sais Stiles, je pense que tu devrais aller le voir.

- Je n'ai plus rien à dire à Derek. Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup mais je suis avec Justin maintenant alors tu pourrais peut-être apprendre à la connaître.

**L**e shérif fronça les sourcils, semblant être en réflexion puis hocha la tête dans ce qui semblait être un hochement mi-affirmatif, mi-négatif. Stiles esquissa alors un maigre sourire de coin à Justin qui lui renvoya avec du mal.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>erek se rongeait l'ongle du pouce, faisant les cent pas dans son loft. Il était inquiet et surtout, stressé. Il n'était pourtant pas un homme de stress mais à cet instant précis, une boule lui tordait l'estomac comme un foutu monstre. Il savait qu'il prenait la mauvaise décision mais Stiles méritait de vivre son rêve et il était hors de question qu'il soit l'obstacle entre Stiles et l'université de ses rêves. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles avait pris la décision de ne pas aller à Stanford. Elle n'était après tout qu'à une heure de route de plus que Berkeley et il était tellement intelligent. Alors peut-être que lui et son père n'était qu'une excuse pour son petit ami mais il allait le pousser à y aller. Quitte à finir blesser ou quitte à blesser Stiles. Alors ce n'était pas la décision la plus facile qu'il avait prise et il finirait par s'en mordre les doigts à la minute même mais il devait penser à Stiles. Et s'il avait besoin de se sacrifier alors il le ferait, Stiles méritait bien cela.

**I**l s'arrêta sur place, tout se corps se tendant lorsque la porte du loft s'ouvrit et que Stiles apparut dans le loft, tout sourire. Si Derek ne l'aimait pas autant, il se montrerait certainement plus égoïste.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>tiles vida son sac de sport avec énergie en marmonnant. Justin assis sur le bout de lit l'observait, en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis que Stiles avait dit qu'il allait passer une semaine chez son père, il avait trouvé son petit ami stressé, s'emportant pour pas grand-chose. Il n'avait pas compris quelles étaient les raisons qui mettait Stiles sur les nerfs parce qu'il lui parlait tout le temps de son père et à quel point Beacon Hills était une ville super. Mais à présent, il comprenait pourquoi Stiles n'était plus lui-même depuis quelques jours et ça ne tenait qu'en un seul prénom : Derek.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Derek ? osa-t-il demandé.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Pas d'après ton père.

- Ecoute, mon père l'aime comme un fils mais il faut quand même qu'il se mette en tête que je ne suis plus avec Derek.

- Et tu n'as rien à dire sur lui ? Stiles, vous êtes resté ensemble trois ans, non ?

- Oui, acquiesça Stiles en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Et il m'a brisé le cœur.

**J**ustin ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer puis se lécha les lèvres. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il savait que Stiles était brisé. Il n'aurait pas mis plus de six mois à briser les barrières, ni à obtenir un rendez vous dans le cas contraire. Il n'avait jamais voulu pressé Stiles, jamais. Mais cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas encore couchés ensemble et dès qu'il osait mettre sa main sous le tee-shirt, Stiles le repoussait et se renfermait. Alors, ouais ce Derek avait très certainement brisé plus que le cœur de Stiles.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, avertit Stiles en attrapant sa veste.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Stiles. Tu as l'air bizarre.<p>

- Faut que je te parle, se lança Derek.

- Ok, fit Stiles les sourcils fronçaient.

**L**e lycéen se laissa tomber sur le canapé et les coudes sur les genoux, il déposa son menton sur ses mains croisées. Face à lui, Derek était debout, les bras croisés sur son torse et la tête baissée.

- Derek ? l'appela Stiles.

**S**tiles ne connaissait que trop bien ce comportement. Derek était exactement pareil après la perte de sa famille et ça commençait à lui faire peur parce qu'il doutait de ce que Derek allait dire.

- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

- Comme quoi ? relança Stiles.

- Comme si je t'aimais encore.

**L**a respiration de Stiles se coupa et il se mit à suffoquer. Derek ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il pensait sérieusement à le quitter ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu refuses de partir à Stanford et je refuse d'être la cause de…

- Donc c'est ça ?! s'exclama Stiles en se levant. Tu me quittes parce que tu veux que j'aille à Stanford.

- Non ! Je te quitte parce que je ne sais pas si je vais rester avec toi et que je suis la cause de ton refus à Stanford.

- Tu dois te moquer de moi, souffla Stiles.

**I**l passa les mains sur son visage avant de les mettre en signe de prière devant sa bouche. Il avait tout fait pour Derek. Il se connaissait tous les deux depuis aussi longtemps que Stiles pouvait s'en souvenir même si Derek était plus âgé d'un peu moins de trois ans. Ils s'étaient connus il ne savait trop comment mais Derek était dans les premiers souvenirs de Stiles et dans tous ceux d'après.

- Dis le moi en me regardant dans les yeux, demanda – exigea – Stiles.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes plus Derek.

**D**erek fixa un point au dessus de l'épaule de Stiles pendant une longue minute avant que ses pupilles vertes ne rencontrent les yeux noisette du jeune Stilinski.

- Je ne t'aime plus Stiles.

- C'était pas si compliqué, sanglota Stiles.

**I**l secoua la tête, roulant des yeux afin de retenir ses larmes et sans adresser une parole de plus à son petit ami – ex petit-ami – sortit du loft.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>tiles stoppa la voiture dans l'allée de la maison Hale. L'ancienne bâtisse partie en flamme était à présent comme neuve. Magnifique et majestueuse dans toute sa splendeur. Un nouveau venu en ville n'aurait jamais pu deviner le drame qui s'y était joué six années plus tôt. La maison en flamme, une famille entière décimée ne laissant derrière elle que deux survivants. Stiles connaissait le souhait de Derek de rénover le manoir et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme qu'il aimait voulait revenir habiter dans une maison où il avait vécu l'événement le plus tragique de sa vie. L'événement le plus tragique de sa vie peut-être mais qui avait permis à Derek et Stiles de se rapprocher et créer des liens jusqu'à en tomber amoureux.

**I**l arrêta le moteur et tourna la tête vers la maison, son regard attrapant directement celui de Derek, assis sur les marches du porche, une bière à la main. Il le détaillait, une expression neutre sur le visage. Etait-il content de le voir ou non ? Stiles, lui, était mort de trouille et il transpirait la colère. Il était en ville depuis moins d'une journée et il était déjà devant chez Derek alors qu'il s'était juré de le haïr et de ne plus lui adresser la parole pour le restant de ses jours. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ? Tout cela était de la faute de son père. S'il n'avait pas parlé autant de Derek pendant le repas, s'il ne lui avait pas montré une admiration sans limite et si Justin n'avait pas demandé autant d'explication, Stiles était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds chez Derek. Et il pouvait encore partir maintenant, il n'était pas obligé de descendre et de dire bonjour. C'était impoli et ce n'était de cette manière que son père l'avait élevé mais il s'agissait de Derek bon Dieu (bien que cet homme n'ait rien à faire dans cette histoire).

**E**t puis sans qu'il ne comprenne trop, il était sortit de la voiture. Etait-ce une bonne ou mauvaise chose, il ne serait le dire. Une mauvaise très certainement. Combien de temps avant qu'il n'explose devant Derek ? Avant qu'il ne lui jette toute sa rancœur au visage ? Stiles avança tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son sweat, sentant sur lui le regard appuyé de son ancien petit ami. Son premier flirt, son premier baiser, son premier amant (et le seul jusqu'aujourd'hui). Son premier amour, celui qu'on était censé ne jamais oublier. Un premier amour qui se terminait parfois bien, qui durait parfois toute une vie ou qui parfois se terminait mal. Comme le leur, finalement.

**Q**uand enfin, il s'arrêta qu'à quelques mètres de Derek, celui-ci pris gorgée de sa bière qu'il tint ensuite des deux mains entre ses jambes.

- Je savais qu'à la seconde où je reviendrais en ville, je viendrais te voir et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas revenir.

- Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

- Parce que mon père n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi, de tes boulots, de ta maison, compléta-t-il avec un geste de la main vers celle-ci. Et je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu me manquais Derek. Et tout ça j'aurais aimé le vivre avec toi et je me déteste tellement pour ça. Je te déteste tellement parce que tu m'as brisé le cœur.

- Je sais, acquiesça Derek. Et crois-moi, je suis désolé.

- Ca ne suffit pas Derek. Je…J'ai…J'ai un petit ami.

- Je sais, confia Derek dans un sourire triste. Ton père me l'a dit.

**S**tiles se tortilla pendant plusieurs secondes sur lui-même ensuite, le silence commençant à se faire gênant. Jusqu'à ce que Derek ne se lève, lui adressant un signe de tête vers l'intérieur.

- Tu veux voir ? offrit-il.

**E**t Stiles ne put qu'accepter d'un signe de tête.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a maison était magnifique. Derek s'y était merveilleusement débrouillé et elle ressemblait enfin à ce qu'elle aurait dû ressembler depuis tant d'années si elle n'avait pas été détruite partiellement dans un incendie. Il y a six ans, tout un côté avait été entièrement détruit. A la suite de cela, seul Derek et son oncle avait survécu. Derek parce qu'il était chez Stiles, Peter parce qu'il était sur la route du retour d'université pendant lequel il devait prendre Derek en route. Peter ne s'était jamais réellement remis et aujourd'hui, il errait un peu partout dans le monde sans jamais perdre le contact avec son neveu.

**L**a visite terminée, Derek proposa une bière à Stiles dans la cuisine. Il hésita longuement avant d'accepter et ils s'installèrent autour du plan de travail. Face à face, ils évitaient le regard de l'autre : Derek les yeux fixaient sur la bouteille de bière avec laquelle il jouait, Stiles regardant autour de lui la nouvelle cuisine flambant neuve. Jamais un silence n'avait été aussi gênant entre eux.

- Comment se passe tes études ? demanda enfin Derek.

- Bien, bien, affirma Stiles en hochant la tête. Merci.

- Bien. Comment est Stanford ?

- C'est génial. Les cours sont intéressants et les profs' plutôt cool. Le campus était impressionnant au début mais je m'y suis habitué et je me plais bien là bas.

- Tant mieux.

- Ouais, acquiesça Stiles. Et toi le boulot ? s'intéressa-t-il pendant que Derek prenait une gorgée de bière.

- Ouais, je suis pas mal occupé de ce côté-là. Je partage la semaine entre le musée et la bibliothèque et de temps en temps ton père m'appelle sur quelques affaires.

- Ca doit être intéressant.

- Ouais, ça l'est.

**P**uis ils retombèrent dans le silence. A nouveau, ce fut gênant et l'un comme l'autre furent mal à l'aise. C'était étrange de se dire qu'auparavant, ils étaient capables de rester silencieux mais de se parler juste par un regard ou un geste. Aujourd'hui tout était différent. Et Stiles n'aimait pas ça parce que Derek avait toujours été une constante dans sa vie, depuis toujours et à présent, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis deux ans, Derek lui avait brisé le cœur et il lui manquait à en mourir. Parce qu'il avait voulu parler à Derek de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, qu'il aurait voulu partager son avis avec lui sur un film qu'il avait vu, sur un livre qu'il avait lu ou sur une personne qu'il apprenait à connaître. Mais Derek n'avait pas été là.

- Je vais y aller, décida Stiles en se levant.

**C**ela ne servait à rien de rester plus longtemps, ils n'avaient rien à se dire de plus et rester ne faisait que faire souffrir Stiles. Et il était censé être passé à autre chose, n'est ce pas ? Il laissa sa bière encore à moitié pleine sur le plan de travail et il était déjà à mi chemin de l'entrée lorsque Derek se leva.

- Pourquoi t'es venu Stiles ?

**D**erek s'arrêta et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la cuisine en croisant les bras sur son torse. Stiles s'arrêta, toujours de dos à Derek, retenant sa respiration.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, soupira Stiles. Mon père parlait de toi…

- La vraie raison Stiles ! le coupa Derek. Je te connais, je sais que tu ne serais pas venu juste parce que ton père parle de moi.

- J'ai changé en deux ans, se révolta Stiles.

- Vraiment ? J'en doute.

- Tu vois ! C'est ça qui m'énerve ! s'exclama Stiles en se retournant.

- Ca quoi ?

- Ca, dit-il avec un geste entre eux deux. Le fait que tu me connaisses encore, le fait que tu saches quand je mens, le fait que tu ais du contrôle sur moi, même à distance et je déteste ça ! Et pire de tout, tu es là devant moi et j'ai envie de t'embrasser alors que je devrais te gifler, te haïr pour m'avoir brisé le cœur.

- Personne de t'as forcé à venir ici pour me voir.

- Mais j'avais _besoin_ de te voir, est ce que tu peux comprendre ?

- Stiles, gémit Derek.

**I**l se redressa et s'avança vers le jeune étudiant. Stiles commençait déjà à avoir les larmes aux yeux et sa respiration était essoufflée comme s'il revenait d'un marathon.

- Pourquoi tu m'as quitté Derek ? Tu étais absolument tout pour moi, je t'avais pour moi et la seconde d'après, tu me quitte en me disant que tu m'aimes plus. Pourquoi ? Tu m'as jamais dis ce que j'avais fais pour que tu m'aimes plus, argumenta Stiles quand les larmes commencèrent à sortir.

- Stiles ! s'exclama Derek.

**I**l s'approcha brusquement et prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains, essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Ses yeux voyagèrent pendant quelques secondes sur le visage du fils Stilinski avant d'affronter ses yeux.

- Je t'aime, d'accord ? Je t'ai toujours aimé et je le ferais toujours.

- Pourquoi tu m'as quitté alors ? sanglota Stiles en attrapant les hanches de Derek.

- Tu allais sacrifier Stanford pour moi et je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça.

- Pourquoi ? Stanford n'est pas important. Tu l'es.

- Tu t'entends parler ? s'énerva gentiment Derek. Tu te plais là bas ? Tu t'es fais des amis ?

- Ouais, ouais, acquiesça Stiles. Mais tu n'étais pas…

- Stiles, chut, le rassura Derek en posant son front sur le sien. Que je sois là ou pas, on s'en fou. C'est tes études le plus important. Et tu as même un petit ami.

**E**t cette phrase brisa le cœur de Derek parce qu'il refusait que Stiles puisse être à un autre que lui, qu'un autre puisse l'embrasser, qu'un autre le touche, le caresse, fasse battre son cœur à l'épuisement, qu'un autre homme lui fasse l'amour.

- Je l'aime même pas, suffoqua Stiles.

- Alors pourquoi t'es avec lui ? s'enquit-il sans montrer sa surprise.

- Parce que…Mes amis à la fac disaient que je devais t'oublier, que je devais passer à autre chose et il était là à me draguer depuis des mois…

- Calme-toi, chut, respire.

- Je me déteste tellement Derek.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime encore et que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, que je n'arrive pas t'en vouloir pour m'avoir brisé le cœur.

- Je vois pas où est le mal, souri Derek.

**E**t cela fit rire Stiles. Il ne sût pas l'exacte raison mais il rit. Et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Parce que bien qu'il soit toujours en colère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien. Très bien. Mieux que les deux dernières années en tout cas. Il se sentait plus léger, comme si un poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Et puis se retrouver avec Derek, qui arrivait à le faire pleurer et rire en même temps comme aucun autre, était comme se retrouver à la maison. Alors, oui bien sûr, il était à Beacon Hills et oui, c'était la maison : il y avait son père, il y avait ses amis mais surtout il y avait Derek, son roc, sa bataille, sa moitié et son tout. Il n'y avait pas assez de mots pour qu'il puisse décrire ce que Derek représentait pour lui. C'était certainement d'ailleurs trop, il s'était trop appuyé sur Derek et le jour où il l'avait perdu, où Derek lui avait échappé, où il l'avait vu glissé de ses mains sans pouvoir le rattraper, Stiles s'était alors sentit perdu. Parce qui était-il sans Derek ? Il y avait toujours eu que Stiles et Derek, Derek et Stiles.

**S**tiles sourit légèrement lorsque Derek lui effaça quelques larmes puis il lâcha les hanches de Derek pour venir porter ses doigts aux lèvres de celui-ci. Esquissant un sourire triste, Stiles caressa d'abord le coin puis passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure en la tirant doucement.

- Ton sourire m'a manqué, avoua-t-il.

- Tu joues avec le feu Stiles.

- Et si j'ai envie de me brûler ?

**D**erek ferma brusquement les yeux et avec fermeté. Il referma sa lèvre sur le pouce de son ex-petit-ami et Stiles sentit ses mains se resserraient sur son visage. Puis les lèvres de Derek furent sur les siennes. Stiles ne résista pas au contraire, il avait besoin et envie de cela. Il glissa ses mains dans le cou de Derek, le tira plus près, s'accrochant à lui comme à une véritable bouée et il gémit. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué ! La sensation des lèvres de Derek contre les siennes, ni trop sèches ni trop humides, elles s'adaptaient parfaitement aux siennes. Une des mains de Derek glissa dans sa nuque et la seconde descendit beaucoup plus bas pour aller entourer sa taille et le tirer plus étroitement contre lui. Cela arracha un nouveau gémissement à Stiles qui ouvrit les lèvres permettant à Derek de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Ses mains se serrèrent sur les cheveux de Derek et en se tortillant contre le jeune Hale, il finit par entourer ses jambes autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis.

**E**n embrassant Derek, il retrouvait la passion qu'il avait toujours éprouvé pour lui. La passion qui l'avait quitté ces deux dernières années. Le bras de Derek passa sur ses fesses, le soutenant alors que sa main se resserrait sur sa nuque. Stiles était certain qu'il aurait la marque des doigts de Derek mais ça l'excitait que plus. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, comme tous couples, ils se disputaient parfois pour un oui ou un non mais plutôt que de se faire la gueule par la suite, ça ne faisait que les exciter et ils finissaient par se sauter dessus. Il semblerait qu'à ce niveau, rien n'ait changé.

**S**on dos rencontra le mur le plus proche et Derek lâcha ses lèvres pour sa joue, son menton puis son cou. Stiles balança la tête en arrière, laissant plus d'espace à son petit…Non, c'est vrai, Derek n'était plus son petit ami. Alors pourquoi était-il plaqué contre le mur ? Pourquoi avait-il les bras de Derek autour de lui ? Et pourquoi les lèvres de Derek étaient-elles sur sa peau ?

- Merde ! Attends, Derek…

- Quoi ? fit celui-ci en s'arrêtant.

- Je…Je crois que je ne peux pas.

**D**erek recula et Stiles sauta au sol. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, soufflant et mis le maximum de distance entre lui et Derek.

- Je devrais partir, dit-il.

**E**t cette fois, Derek n'eût pas le temps de réagir, trop surpris pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit parce que Stiles avait déjà claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce que Stiles disait. Le moteur de la jeep de Stiles démarrait déjà, à croire que tout autour de lui était en accélérer alors qu'il était au ralentit et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut juste la chance voir la voiture de Stiles disparaître dans l'allée.

**D**erek ferma les yeux, passa sa main dans les cheveux et soupira en grimaçant. Il avait perdu le contrôle, Stiles lui avait une nouvelle fois fait perdre la tête et ensuite il s'était fait prendre par ses sentiments. Enivré par ce qu'il avait ressenti, il s'était sentit explosé, bien depuis des années, à sa place. Et puis, c'était Stiles, il n'avait jamais su lui résister et il n'avait jamais fait de réels efforts. Et maintenant, il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau tout foiré. Il n'aurait jamais dû embrasser Stiles. C'était un fait. Il voyait déjà tous les problèmes que cela engendrait. En succombant au désir, il n'avait fait qu'agrandir la plaie béante qui avait du mal à cicatriser depuis deux ans. Depuis sa première erreur. Il avait eu deux ans pour s'en remettre et il n'y avait pas réussi, qui savait combien de temps cela prendrait-il cette fois ?

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>l n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de Stiles. Derek avait voulu lui envoyé un message, l'appeler mais à chaque occasion saisies, il avait reposé son téléphone loin de lui avant d'appuyer sur le bouton « envoyer » ou « appel ». Et puis en allant au travail, alors que cela lui faisait faire un détour, il était passé devant la maison du shérif. Plusieurs fois. Et effectivement, la Jeep bleue stationnait dans l'allée de la maison dans toute sa gloire, signe que Stiles n'était pas une hallucination, signe qu'il était réellement rentré à la maison.

**I**l ne comprenait pas les raisons pour lesquelles il se faisait souffrir ainsi. Il avait résisté deux ans sans craquer. Il avait ressentit un manque, absolument, comme après la perte de sa famille mais il avait continué de vivre. Il s'était forcé chaque matin à se lever, se doucher et à partir au travail. Chaque jour plus fort que la veille. Bien sûr que Stiles lui manquait, bien sûr qu'il avait eu envie de l'appeler, de lui parler, de le voir mais à chaque fois qu'il sentait sa barrière s'effondrer, il se raisonnait en se rappelant que Stiles vivait actuellement son rêve et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et Stiles avait l'air plutôt heureux, non ?

**D**erek n'était pas convaincu de cela. Il connaissait Stiles depuis si longtemps qu'il avait eu le temps d'apprendre la signification de chaque geste, de chaque tic ou de chaque sourire. Il était convaincu d'avoir fait la bonne chose pour Stiles en l'obligeant à aller à Stanford mais peut-être aurait-il dû trouver une solution pour rester avec lui tout de même. Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela maintenant. Il était trop tard pour avoir des remords.

**E**t peut-être que ce baiser avait permis à Stiles de tourner la page sur leur histoire. Parce que trois jours après sa visite à la maison en pleine nuit, c'est sur un Stiles riant aux éclats avec un autre homme que Derek tomba dans les rayons du supermarché. C'était tellement stupide comment parfois, une simple décision pouvait tout changer. Ce matin là, Derek s'était dit qu'il était temps qu'il retourne s'acheter du café et plutôt que d'y aller au matin, déjà en retard et sans café dans l'organisme, il avait pris la décision d'y aller après le travail. Il n'était bien sûr pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour, Stiles ne l'avait pas encore vu et bien que cela lui brise le cœur, il était heureux. Alors pourquoi restait-il planté sur place ? Pourquoi voir Stiles rire et heureux le faisait souffrir ? C'était pourtant ce qu'il voulait : Stiles heureux. Avec lui n'aurait été qu'un supplément.

**I**l s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour (ce n'était pas ses jambes qui allaient le commander) mais Stiles releva les yeux dans sa direction et son rire se tari. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Derek lui accorda un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans une autre allée. Voir Stiles rire et heureux avec un autre homme, oui, cela faisait mal mais s'approcher et rencontrer cet autre homme, hors de question. C'était beaucoup trop demandé. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas son jour de chance puisqu'il dû esquiver Stiles deux fois par la suite. Et la troisième fois, il n'eût pas le choix que de devoir lui faire face.

- Stiles, le salua-t-il avec un signe de tête.

- Salut.

**E**t ce fût gênant à nouveau. Derek était mal à l'aise et regardait de gauche à droite, Stiles se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et ils n'eurent rien d'autre à se dire. Alors plutôt que de rester sur place comme un idiot, Derek pointa un endroit au hasard derrière lui sans même regarder.

- Je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ouais, accepta Stiles avec geste de la main. Je comprends.

- Stiles ! s'exclama une personne derrière Derek. J'ai trouvé ce que tu avais demandé.

**J**ustin passa à côté du jeune Hale sans lui adresser un regard et s'arrêta à côté de Stiles qui lui adressa un sourire avant de regarder Derek, gêné. Il avait avoué à Derek qu'il n'aimait pas Justin mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que les deux hommes se rencontreraient un jour.

- Justin, c'est Derek. Derek, voici Justin…Mon petit ami.

- Enchanté Derek, souri Justin en tendant sa main.

**D**erek ne fit qu'un maigre sourire en serrant la main de son vis-à-vis puis il pointa à nouveau un point par-dessus son épaule. « _Je dois vraiment y aller_ » dit-il. Et sans un au revoir, il fit demi-tour. Stiles le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Justin et de lui adresser le sourire le plus joyeux qu'il put.

- C'était donc Derek ? commenta Justin.

- Oui.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu avais craqué pour lui.

**S**tiles n'avait pas seulement « craqué » pour Derek, il avait follement amoureux de lui. Trop amoureux. Et il l'était toujours. Il ne savait même pas si un jour, il réussirait à se débarrasser de ses sentiments. Cela faisait partit de lui et il ne pouvait choisir. Il n'y avait pas de bouton marche/arrêt pour allumer ou éteindre les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour Derek. Cela serait pourtant tellement plus simple. Pour lui en priorité mais également pour les autres.

- Derek ne semble pas très…Communicatif.

- Pas avec les étrangers, expliqua Stiles, haussant les épaules.

- Et comment tu l'as connu ? interrogea Justin.

- On se connaît depuis qu'on est gamin.

- Il était déjà comme ça ?

- Non. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? s'exaspéra Stiles.

- Je veux juste en apprendre plus.

**S**tiles haussa un sourcil – un geste qu'il avait prit de Derek au fil des années – et sans répondre, tourna le dos à son petit ami. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela apportait à Justin de connaître tous ses détails sur sa relation avec Derek. C'était encore son jardin secret et il ne voulait pas le partager avec qui que ce soit.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>erek était installé avec des tonnes de feuilles autour de lui sur son canapé, une assiette en équilibre sur un de ses genoux, mangeant une bouchée de temps en temps de son repas en même temps qu'il fronçait les sourcils sur son travail. Tout était calme autour de lui et de fait, il entendit directement lorsque la voiture arriva près de la maison. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, sortant la tête de son travail et regarda l'heure. Pratiquement vingt trois heures. Etrange. Une portière claqua, pourtant il ne bougea pas reprenant même un morceau de son repas. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de venir le voir à cette heure mais il n'osait pas l'espérer.

**L**a porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'elle-même et claqua derrière l'invité. Il y eu un grognement exaspéré et Derek souri en reconnaissant la voix. Bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de Stiles. Il ne pouvait être que Stiles qui débarquait à une heure aussi improbable pour une visite, qui rentrait comme s'il était chez lui sans s'annoncer et qui surtout, trouvait encore la force de venir le voir alors qu'ils avaient eu un moment pas des plus agréables plus tôt dans la journée.

**D**erek observa Stiles entrer dans le salon puis se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, la tête sur un accoudoir, les jambes pendant sur l'autre. Il l'observa pendant un instant et replongea la tête dans son travail. Bien entendu qu'il avait des questions mais à quoi cela pourrait-il bien avancer ? Stiles finirait très certainement par parler de lui-même dès qu'il serait prêt. De ce fait, ils restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le silence, Derek concentrait sur son travail et finissant de manger et Stiles, fixant le plafond en soupirant et tournant la tête de temps en temps vers Derek.

- Justin a posé des tonnes de questions sur toi après le supermarché, finit-il par avouer.

- Et qu'est ce que tu as répondu alors ?

- Juste le minimum, admit Stiles. C'est notre vie privée, elle le reste.

- Alors pourquoi tu es aussi énervé ? questionna Derek en tournant la tête vers son ancien petit ami.

- Parce qu'il a trouvé un sujet de conversation avec mon père. Et que tu es le sujet favori de mon père.

- T'exagère.

**S**tiles haussa un sourcil interrogateur et tourna la tête vers Derek. Le jeune Hale lui souriait et il se perdit dans son regard. Il avait l'impression de faire un bon dans le passé, de retrouver un semblant de complicité avec Derek qu'il pensait pourtant avoir perdu. Et à ce moment précis, il sentit son cœur se gonfler, battre beaucoup plus vite qu'il n'était humainement possible et se remplir d'amour. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soutenu le regard de Derek encore quelques secondes avant de regarder le plafond à nouveau.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ? questionna enfin Derek.

- Quand je suis partit mon père montrait tous nos albums photos à Justin. Ca a fait remonter plein de souvenirs et l'envie de te voir. Ca arrive bien trop souvent en ce moment, murmura-t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

**E**t Derek comprenait de quoi parler Stiles parce qu'il regardait souvent leurs anciennes photos et à chaque fois, des souvenirs défilaient avec rapidité dans sa tête et le manque se faisait plus oppressant. S'il avait compris qu'il aimerait Stiles toute sa vie, il avait cru pendant une période après sa décision de le quitter que le manque finirait par se taire, que le creux de son estomac s'estomperait mais il s'était bien trompé sur toute la ligne.

- Je n'ai pas envie que Justin voit toute notre vie, continua Stiles. Toi et moi, c'est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ou avait mais qu'importe...

**I**l suspendit sa phrase, fronça les sourcils en scrutant le plafond et finalement laissa échapper un petit rire cynique.

- J'ai envie de garder ça pour nous, juste pour nous. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit nos photos, que mon père ou moi lui racontons ce qu'on a vécu.

- Personne ne t'oblige à le raconter. Et personne ne pourra comprendre ce qu'on a vécu Stiles.

**U**n sourire échappa à Stiles et il se leva du fauteuil, marchant dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Puis il s'arrêta derrière le canapé, observant Derek qui essayait de se concentrer sur son travail, essayant de ne pas penser à Stiles, derrière lui, le tentant. Et résister au désir était fatiguant. Parce qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se retourner, attraper Stiles et le plaquer entre le canapé et son corps pour l'embrasser, le caresser, lui faire l'amour. Et Stiles qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte. Ou il le faisait exprès, ce qui ne serait aussi pas étonnant de la part de Stiles. Du moins, c'était le cas avant.

- Je dois encore finir quelques trucs pour le boulot alors si tu veux manger ou boire, sers toi, proposa Derek.

**D**e toute manière, il semblerait que Stiles ait prévu de rester et de s'établir pour quelque temps.

- Sur quoi est ce que tu bosses exactement ? l'interrogea-t-il en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

- Le musée reçoit une nouvelle pièce de collection, je prépare le dossier, les factures, les données historiques la concernant…

- A l'air intéressant, marmonna Stiles en revenant.

**E**n réalité, il ne voyait pas énormément ce que tout ça pouvait être mais Derek semblait adorait son métier et c'était le principal. Derek n'avait jamais réellement été emballé par quoi que ce soit avant. Stiles revint de la cuisine, une assiette rempli à ras bord dans les mains, il fit le tour du canapé enlevant quelques feuilles pour se faire une place et il se laissa tomber juste au côté de Derek, sa cuisse touchant celle du plus âgé. Le fils Hale tiqua et prit les quelques feuilles déplacées par Stiles. Dès que Stilinski arrivait quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours déranger l'ordre établi.

- Tu n'as pas mangé chez ton père ?

- Si, affirma Stiles en prenant déjà une bouchée.

**D**erek ria et secoua la tête devant la bouche sur patte qu'était son petit…ex-petit-ami. Se dire que Stiles n'était plus son petit-ami était tellement plus facile lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les parages. Dans les parages et toujours présent. Dans ses pensées, dans les magasins, dans la rue, chez lui. Surtout chez lui.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Même si techniquement tu viens de le faire, oui.

- Si tu m'aimes autant que tu me l'as dis la dernière fois, comment tu as trouvé la force de me quitter ? demanda Stiles.

**L**a respiration de Derek se bloqua, son stylo resta immobile sur la feuille et sa fourchette tomba au sol, l'assiette en équilibre sur son genou branla. Il s'était attendu à toutes les questions possibles et imaginables, il s'agissait de Stiles après tout, mais celle-ci était sans conteste la plus compliqué. Et la moins attendu.

- Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fais…, commença-t-il.

**I**l tourna la tête vers Stiles et leur regard se rencontrèrent. C'était le moment d'être honnête. S'il n'avait jamais pu s'expliquer avant, il pouvait profiter du moment pour le faire maintenant. Et la réaction de Stiles serait ce qu'elle serait.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai trouvé la force de te quitter, je n'ai pas compris et je ne comprends toujours pas. Je sais tout simplement que tu allais renoncer à Stanford pour moi. Une superbe opportunité pour toi dans tes études et c'est ton rêve.

- Derek…

- Laisse moi finir ! reprit directement Derek. Je ne voulais pas que tu finisses un jour par regretter cette décision parce que même si tu semblais être sûr de ton choix, je te connais Stiles et je savais que dans ta tête ça cogitait au maximum, que tu pesais le pour et le contre.

- Et tu as préférais prendre la décision pour moi.

- La _meilleure_ décision pour toi, insista Derek. Et après ton départ, j'étais une véritable épave. Te quitter a été douloureux pour moi aussi tu sais ? Et à plusieurs reprises, j'ai été dans ma voiture pour venir te voir et te demander de revenir à la maison. Ton père est venu me voir une semaine après que tu sois partit et il m'a aidé à remonter la pente. Et heureusement qu'il était là.

- J'étais tellement en colère contre toi. Je pensais réellement que tu ne m'aimais plus.

- Tu sais que c'est ce qui m'a le plus blessé ? demanda-t-il. Que tu ais pu croire que je ne t'aimais plus. Et tu l'as fais pendant deux ans.

- Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire ?

- Rien.

**S**tiles souri et baissa la tête, finissant de manger en silence. Ce que venait de lui admettre Derek lui permettait d'y voir plus clair. A l'époque, sa colère l'avait aveuglé sur ses sentiments et sur ceux que pouvait éprouver Derek. Et après avoir quitté Beacon Hills, il avait tout fait pour oublier. Et ça n'avait pas forcément été le cas. Ce n'était après tout pas simple d'oublier celui qui avait fait chavirer son cœur d'un simple sourire.

**I**l se leva lorsqu'il eut fini son assiette et attrapa celle de Derek en même temps. Il disparu dans la cuisine, passa le tout sous l'eau avant de les laisser traîner dans l'évier. Et s'il ne souvenait pas qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il pourrait presque penser qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Et son père et Justin l'attendaient très certainement à la maison. Il devrait rentrer, il le savait, rester avec Derek n'était pas génial, au contraire, cela ne faisait que faire remonter les souvenirs et des envies jusqu'ici plutôt bien enfouies. Il devait les faire taire avant de faire une bêtise. Il la sentait bien cette boule de bonheur dans son estomac, cette envie de l'embrasser, de se coller à lui, de le toucher, de le sentir et de… Oh et puis merde ! Il en avait assez de résister, assez de faire croire qu'il était amoureux d'un autre. Juste un soir. Seulement une soirée dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

**I**l sortit telle une furie de la cuisine et cria le nom de Derek en arrivant derrière le canapé. Celui-ci sursauta et fit le tour du canapé, envoyant ses feuilles au sol sans y accorder d'attention pour pouvoir attraper Stiles juste à temps. L'étudiant le surprit en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et en faisant rencontrer leurs lèvres brutalement. Derek, surprit, n'eut que pour seul reflexe de passer ses bras sous les fesses de Stiles pour pouvoir le revenir et il ne put répondre au baiser que déjà Stiles lâchait ses lèvres pour suivre la ligne de son menton, remonter le long de sa joue jusque son oreille.

- T'as eu quelqu'un d'autre ? murmura-t-il.

- Personne, répondit Derek sur le même ton. Toi ?

- Que toi.

**D**erek remonta alors une de ses mains et prit le menton de Stiles entre ses doigts pour tourner vivement le visage de celui-ci vers le sien et prendre ses lèvres. Cette fois, un combat s'instaura pour comprendre qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Derek resserra sa main sur la nuque de Stiles, y laissant la marque de ses doigts. Stiles y répondit par un gémissement et ne fit que resserrer ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek. Ca lui avait manqué. Trop manquer. Et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés quelques jours plus tôt n'avait pas assouvi ses désirs. C'était inexplicable mais plus il en avait et plus il en voulait. Et à présent, il voulait tout de Derek. Sa bouche, son corps, ses pensées, sa vie. Il voulait être son ami, son amant, son complice, sa moitié. Il voulait que cela redevienne comme avant. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et heureux.

**L**es mains de Stiles glissèrent dans le dos de Derek et attrapèrent le bas de son tee-shirt qu'il remonta. « _Enlève_ » grogna-t-il. Par automatisme, Derek leva les bras et Stiles lui retira son tee-shirt, ne se tenant que par la force des jambes autour de la taille de Derek. L'étudiant jeta ensuite le tee-shirt plus loin et Derek se tourna pour pouvoir poser le bord des fesses sur le dossier du canapé. Il ne fit par contre aucun effort pour retirer la chemise de Stiles mais ne fit que tirer les deux pans pour la déchirer arrachant un grognement profond à Stilinski. La passion était installée et il était à présent dur d'y résister. Mais advienne que pourra.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>erek ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Quel idiot ! Il avait totalement oublié de faire les volets de la chambre hier soir et maintenant, il était quoi ? Huit heures du matin, peut-être bien, et il était déjà réveillé. Quel enfer ! Il referma les yeux avec force et se tourna du côté opposé à la lumière, atterrissant de l'autre côté du lit. Ce côté ci était plus frais et il frissonna avant de se laisser repartir légèrement dans le sommeil. Il commençait à se rendormir lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, son cœur ratant un battement. Stiles n'était pas là. Il se souvenait s'être endormi à côté de lui, il se souvenait avoir serré le corps chaud de Stiles contre le sien. Et il était absolument certain de ne pas avoir rêvé : les sensations avaient été trop fortes. Il se leva, attrapant un bas de jogging qui traînait sur sa commode et sortit de sa chambre. La maison était silencieuse et les vêtements qui étaient tombés sur le chemin de la chambre avaient disparu du sol. Si Stiles avait décidé de se venger, il avait réussi. Il comprenait pleinement l'expression « _avoir le cœur brisé_ » à présent. Et il souffrait bien plus qu'il y a deux ans.

**S**tiles ferma la porte derrière lui en grimaçant lorsqu'un léger clic se fit entendre. Il déposa ses clés sur la console de l'entrée et retira ses chaussures d'une pression d'orteil. Il fit un pas avant que son père n'apparaisse dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Le shérif s'appuya contre le chambranle, les bras croisés et une tasse de café dans la main. Stiles pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux seulement le temps de se reprendre.

- Salut papa, lui souri-t-il.

- Alors gamin, on passe la nuit dehors ? taquina le shérif.

**S**tiles laissa échapper un petit rire et se frotta le front. John fit un signe de tête, l'invitant à le suivre dans la cuisine et Stiles s'installa au plan de travail, observant son père lui servir une tasse de café. Le père posa sa tasse devant lui et s'installa en face de lui en prenant une gorgée de son propre abreuvage.

- Ton copain s'est inquiété de ne pas te voir rentrer.

- Il est où là ? voulu-t-il savoir en tournant la tête de tout côté.

- Je pense qu'il dort encore, l'informa John.

**S**tiles hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de son café. Il en avait bien besoin. Il avait l'impression de rejouer la même scène que deux ans plus tôt mais dans le sens inverse. Il laissait Derek alors même qu'il était fou de cet homme. A croire qu'ils aimaient se faire souffrir. Il avait pourtant eu la plus belle des nuits depuis deux ans et il avait mieux dormi qu'habituellement. Mais quand il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait vu Derek endormi devant lui, il avait flippé. Peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois, peur de retomber dans cette folie où il n'avait que Derek en tête et en lui. Alors, il avait fui. Pas pour faire souffrir Derek, ce n'était pas du tout le but mais il avait pris juste ses jambes à son cou. Tout ça à cause d'une frayeur bien enfoui.

- Tu ne demandes pas où j'étais ?

- Je sais où tu étais, souri son père.

**C**ela était donc si évident. Sa tête tomba en avant et il prit une gorgée de son café. Son père avait toujours su que Derek et lui deviendrait une chose un jour, il avait toujours cru en eux, les avait conseillé en cas de dispute sans ne jamais prendre aucun partit et les avais laissé se démerder avec leur merde lorsque Derek avait rompu avec lui, même si bien entendu il s'était montré très solidaire avec Derek, essayant de lui trouver des excuses sans jamais dire à Stiles quoi faire.

- Justin m'a demandé où tu étais passé et je lui ai dis que tu étais chez Scott.

- Merci papa.

- Stiles, tu es mon fils, je t'aime et je vais être honnête avec toi…

- P'pa, gémit Stiles.

- Écoute-moi, je veux que tu sois heureux. Si c'est avec Jules (Stiles sut que son père s'était trompé intentionnellement mais ne le corrigea pas) d'accord mais alors sois honnête avec toi-même, avec lui et avec Derek. Surtout avec Derek. Parce que lui aussi a souffert il y a deux ans, tu étais en colère mais lui s'en voulait de t'avoir laissé partir.

- Je l'aime papa. Et je l'aimerais probablement toujours. Mais j'ai peur de souffrir encore une fois, j'ai peur qu'être loin nous empêche d'être ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois en parler. C'est à lui.

- Je sais, je sais, murmura Stiles. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Dès que je le vois, j'oublie tout ce que je veux lui dire. J'ai été en colère contre lui pendant deux ans et j'ai gardé des choses en moi pendant deux ans que je rêvais de lui dire et quand j'ai été devant lui, j'ai tout oublié. J'étais soulagé de le voir, heureux et je lui avais pardonné parce que Stanford est fait pour moi. Et à chaque fois que je le vois, je pars avec l'idée que je vais tout lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur mais rien, rien ne vient.

- L'amour n'est jamais simple fiston.

- Ouais…, soupira Stiles.

**I**l finit sa tasse de café et se leva pour aller la mettre dans l'évier. Il posa ensuite la main sur l'épaule de son père et serra. « _Merci de m'avoir écouté papa_ ». Le shérif hocha la tête, serrant de la main de Stiles et le jeune Stilinski sortit de la cuisine. Il tourna dans l'escalier mais s'arrêta très rapidement lorsqu'il vit Justin stoïque.

- Justin…Tu…

- C'est ok Stiles. Je l'ai su dès que ton père a parlé de lui.

- Je suis désolé vraiment.

- On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>tiles s'arrêta devant la gare de Beacon Hills et arrêta le moteur de sa Jeep en observant les voyageurs à travers son pare-brise. Justin et lui auraient dû partir aujourd'hui pour rentrer à l'université mais Stiles avait décidé de rester après une longue conversation avec Justin. Le jeune homme ne lui en voulait pas et Stiles ne pouvait que s'en vouloir que plus. Mais Justin avait vraiment été compréhensif sans même que Stiles ne le comprenne.

- Nous y voilà, dit-il.

- On se revoit à l'université.

- Bien sûr.

**S**tiles sourit tristement et observa Justin. Même s'il n'aimait pas le jeune homme, il tenait à lui. Comme un ami bien entendu mais cela faisait pratiquement un an qu'il côtoyait le jeune homme et au fil du temps, si des sentiments ne s'étaient pas développé, une certaine amitié, elle, oui.

- Je vais rater mon train, avertit Justin.

- Oui, bien sûr, vas-y.

- On se revoit bientôt Stiles. Sois heureux.

**I**l ouvrit ensuite la portière et sortit de la Jeep. Stiles l'observa disparaître parmi les voyageurs et mordit sa lèvre en mettant sa voiture en route. Il devait maintenant retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. Peu importe que rien ne soit réglé entre eux, que Stiles ne lui ai pas encore dit la moitié de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il voulait être avec Derek. Rien d'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ela faisait déjà vingt quatre heures que Derek n'avait aucune nouvelle de Stiles et si dans les premières heures, il avait laissé son cœur saigner, il avait fini par se reprendre. Par se convaincre qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait pour avoir quitter Stiles deux ans plus tôt. Peut-être qu'il ressentait ce que Stiles avait ressentit : de la trahison, de la colère, de la peine. Et certainement un mélanger d'autres sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à démêlé.

**A**lors lorsqu'il entendit la portière de la Jeep, tout son corps se tendit, ses mains commencèrent à trembler et son cœur rata plusieurs battements avant de s'emballer. Qu'est ce que Stiles venait donc faire ici ? Venait-il voir dans quel était se trouvait-il ? Venait-il s'en réjouir ? Il ne pourrait se remettre d'une nouvelle attaque. Pas aussi rapproché de la précédente.

**P**lutôt que de rentrer, Stiles toqua à la porte et Derek hésita longtemps avant d'ouvrir. Ses mains se serraient et se desserraient, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Puis il fut prêt. Il devait faire face à Stiles, garder la tête haute. Face à lui, Stiles se balançait sur ses pieds, ses yeux rouges et gonflés et les mains tremblantes.

- Ne me quitte plus jamais, ordonna Stiles d'une voix chancelante.

- Jamais.

_Mais quand l'amour est trop fort_

_Il ne veut pas qu'on se défile_

_Et je te retrouve devant ma porte_

_Avec tes deux petites valises_


End file.
